A device of this type is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,404. In that device, the IC component is held by a clamping device between four adjusting tools, having L-shaped prongs. When the component is held in position, the adjusting tools move diagonally to the plane of the component, whereby the prongs are moved into gaps between the contact feet. When this movement is completed, the ends of the contact feet are between the prongs. The adjusting tools then oscillate diagonally to the run of the contact feet, as a result of which the mutual distance between the contact feet is brought to a nominal size.
The component is then guided to a further work station in which the contact feet are bent at right angles to the plane of the component. An adjusting plate then drives against the bent contact feet, as a result of which their ends are pressed away from the component. The result of this is that the ends of the contact feet are located in one plane.
This prior art device is expensive due to it requiring two aligning stations and a conveying station between two aligning stations. Another disadvantage is that the contact feet are forcefully bent twice in the second station, which can lead to cracks in the contact feet. Moreover, there is no guarantee that the ends of all of the contact feet are in the same plane.